If It Feels Good
by Jahova
Summary: Naruto will do anything sexually if it feels good. It's this motto that sex-obsessed Sai uses to his advantage in the boys' bathroom after school, wanting to grasp his love once and for all, even though socially inapt. SAINARU, YAOI.


**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters.

**NOTES : **This is just the beginning of what I've started to write. :) Yeah, I'm not dead. SaiNaru, yaoi. Will be a oneshot - ( despite there being a prologue ).

* * *

Dammit, he needed a piss so bad it wasn't even funny. He barged into the boys' bathroom, blond tresses flopping about and stood at the urinal, hastily unzipping the flier of his jeans. He pulled out his dick, pulled back the foreskin just a little bit, and… well: pissed.

Oh, he thought. That's the stuff.

He needed that. Who would've thought that sitting in last class for only an hour would make him want to go that badly? Mind you, he did drink that slush puppy – and he had Sasuke's, too.

Almost finished, and he heard somebody else come in through the door. He didn't mind using a urinal. If he didn't like people seeing his penis, he would've gone into the cubicle.

But this time it was Sai.

The pervert, the gay, the freak, the molester.

For somebody 'socially inapt', he knew his sex like no other.

Simply dressed in a black tank top and jeans, Sai moved forward with a smile. "Alright, Naruto?" he asked, unzipping his own jeans flier. He stood right next to Naruto, where the rest of the urinals were free. Completely free. Naruto huffed.

"Can't you stand over there?" he pointed with his vacant hand to the section right at the end of the bathroom. Sai shrugged.

"I like it here. Plus, I've got a good view." He leant over, peering at Naruto's attire. "Yours is big, Naruto." Now, Sai didn't even smile when he said that. His face was emotionless as it usually was; yet he could say all of that without a problem.

Naruto's light brows furrowed and he shook his head, beginning to tuck himself back in. "What're you talking about? Go and say that to one of your bum chums - not me."

"But I found a new one right here." A hand roughly gripped onto the blonde's behind and squeezed tightly, causing the smaller male to yelp out and smack his hand away. "Can I touch your dick, Naruto?"

"Fuck off, Sai!" Naruto growled, moving over to the basin to wash his hands. He leant over and pressed the soap dispenser several times, resulting in a heap of overly concentrated lavender scent to stain his hands.

"We can use that soap as lubricant."

Feeling Sai press his toned body up against his own from behind, he could have _sworn_ that a vein popped in his head with anger – or rather; discomfort. The paler teen, at the same age of seventeen, slid his hands over the tops of the tanned two, washing them under the water.

"We're not using anything, because nothing's going to happen." Naruto commented, roughly brushing away the pale palms. "Now stop thrusting your dick between my ass cheeks, and leave me alone." He closed his eyes in frustration. What did it have to take?

Sai hesitated to stop the movements that he thought Naruto wouldn't spot; perhaps he was grinding just a little too fast. "Come on, Naruto. You like sex, don't you?"

"Of course." The blonde scoffed in reply. He wasn't a virgin. In fact, he used to be the type of person that was desperate to lose his virginity. He wanted to fit into the crowd; he wanted to be noticed. Hinata seemed ready and willing, but now he looks back onto it and realises that he used her. Their friendship never really mended properly after that.

"It's still the same as hetero."

"I don't think you realise." He retorted rather harshly. "There's no way I'm going to stick my dick up some other guy's chute, let alone enjoy it." Naruto was fine with other people's sexuality and pleasure fetishes and wasn't exactly sure of his own, but preferred it if they didn't force it onto him like Sai was demonstrating right that second. He'd do it if it felt good, not as if your ass was on fire.

Sai rest his chin on the shoulder clothed in an orange V-neck and chuckled, though the chuckle seemed completely out of place in relation to body language and expression. "That's why I was hoping it'd be the other way around."

* * *

**NEXT SECTION COMING SOON.**

**TRUST ME. :) IT'S ALREADY HALF WRITTEN ~**

**R&R  
**


End file.
